


I'm Gonna Take You Home With Me

by loststolenandfound



Series: Hybrid Louis [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loststolenandfound/pseuds/loststolenandfound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny has a hybrid under his desk and One Direction (Harry, Niall, Liam and Zayn) rescue it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Take You Home With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I don't even know what this is. I just felt like having a go at writing Hybrid Louis :) 
> 
> I don't read through my work and I'm too impatient for a beta so hopefully it won't be horrendous to read, and I hope like the plot isn't too shit either... I'm not really selling this to you all I know. Sorry. 
> 
> Would love to know if anyone reads this and thinks it's anything better than terrible :) Thanks

“Cut! Who the hell is employing you good for nothings to lounge around, you’re wasting this company’s money!” Jonny, the studio executive of an American film company shouts, spit flying from his mouth and the loud boom of his voice halts all movement in the room. 

“But…” A middle aged woman speaks up, nobody else is brave enough to talk back to this guy and she hates the way that he speaks to them all. 

“Don’t ‘but’ me lady, the only butts I’m interested in are the ones belonging to some of the fit young twinks that lurk around here; your butt just doesn’t make the cut, you’re fired.” Jonny’s not even looking at her; his eyes are fixed on Marcel, he doesn’t know what the young boy is doing, what his job is, all he does know is that those tight trousers do sculpt around his tight little ass fantastically. 

“But, oh my god, but,” The woman’s beside herself now, she’s already crying and nobody is helping her, they’re not even looking at her, it seems she should have paid more attention when she was warned about Jonny’s temper. 

“Got a problem lady, take it up with Harvey, although, you’ll have to catch him when he ain’t doing his tap,” Jonny laughs mockingly before waltzing over and barging passed people until he’s stood beside Marcel and some other young handsome looking kid that’s wearing a hell of a lot of fluorescent colours. The sight of him in his bright attire makes Jonny’s eyes hurt and he’s damn grateful that he wears sunglasses inside. 

“Oh, oh, sir, I just wanted to let you know,” And fuck, the mouth on this boy, it’s delectable, rosy pink lips that look as those they’ve been saturated in a little girl’s lipstick, reveal the cutest voice. Jonny mentally berates himself when he realises that he, Jonny, the best damn studio exec of them all, just used the word cute. It repulses him, but darn it, this boy is just the fittest thing in the whole office and he decides to make it his personal mission to get a turn of that ass. 

“Yes, what did you want to know Marcel? Tell you what kid, you come with me, up to my office and we’ll talk in private, it’s too damn loud in here.” Jonny’s turning and he knows that Marcel will follow; everyone obeys him here and it’s kind of an ego boost to know that this kid will obey his orders.

They arrive at his office, leaving behind the mayhem of the film set, and that’s when Jonny remembers about it. The fucking atrocity is still under his god damn desk because he keeps forgetting to take the flea ridden thing home. He wants to dump it, doesn’t quite understand how he came to be lumbered with it anyway but it seems as though one can’t just ‘get rid’ of one of these things. So, trying to be discreet, and probably failing, but he can’t bring himself to care because he’s the boss and Marcel would never in a million years question his actions, he pulls the throw from the back of the leather settee that faces his desk and flings it over the small cage. 

Little does he know that Marcel already knows about the creature that’s being forced to live in the dirty too small cage, he had stumbled across it the previous day. It had shocked him to see the figure of the small huddled form and he’d warily approached it. Marcel is quiet and he sometimes stammers on his words but he blames that to the fact that everyone he works with, everyone in this film industry is loud and brass and rude and arrogant and so what if that makes him seem quieter. So what if he keeps himself to himself, and sure, he has a couple of good friends, there’s Leeroy who’s the choreographer they always use and Veronica, she sure knows how to make him the best cup of coffee in the whole world. And he loves his job, it has its difficult days but he hates the fact that in his line of work, in the job that he dreamt of having as a kid, they tend to exploit the creatures that are known as Hybrids. 

There’s dozens of different forms of Hybrids, all are a mixture of a human, male or female, combined with some type of animal. Marcel’s only ever seen a dog and a mouse hybrid up close; both of them were family pets that his old school friends used to have. He’d always been fascinated by the creatures and was despised each time a human treated them maliciously. Marcel’s been raised in a good family, a family who have ethics and morals and he knows that these creatures aren’t deserving of the abuse they receive. 

He’d never seen a cat hybrid before, well, until yesterday that is. The small boy in the cage under Jonny’s desk has the most beautiful shade of brown hair upon his head and it is all feathered and fluffy, strands going in every which way. He has blue eyes that he’d only glimpsed for a second before the boy had shut them and hidden their beauty from view but he knows that he wants to see them again. He’s a tiny boy, looks to be about Marcel’s age if the size of his bones can be any guide, but there’s no meat on him; just skin and bone. The cage he’s in is padlocked and covered in muck and grime and Marcel had very nearly wept when he saw the stale crumbs of bread that littered its bare floor. The water bowl was empty and didn’t look as though it had been filled in days. It was a struggle to fill it, unable to pull the bowl free through the bars of the cage he’d had to try and manoeuvre a bottle through, pouring some liquid in but ending up spilling more on the cage floor. The hybrid had hissed at him and tried to pull himself into an even tighter ball, desperately seeking to evade Marcel’s hands. 

He watches with sad eyes as Jonny tries to cover the creature up inconspicuously and he ends up stuttering his words when he realises that Jonny’s been watching him for several moments; too lost in his thoughts. 

“Sorry, sorry, I just wanted to let you know sir,” Marcel is disgusted when he sees Jonny rub his crotch slightly when he address him as ‘sir’, and he’s keen to get out of this horrid office. “H-Harvey and I, we, we’ve gotten in touch with One Direction and they’re coming in today, they want to meet with you and discuss their upcoming film. Here are the details.” Marcel’s moving forwards and he’s got a great stack of papers in his hands and somehow he trips, there must be a loose floor board or something, because he’s falling and falling… But he’s landed on something soft and oh shit, it’s Johnny, he’s gone and fallen on his boss who’s smirking up at him and seems to have a hand inappropriately placed on his arse. 

“You’re in safe hands Marcel, don’t you worry about that,” And fuck, Jonny has literally just smacked him on the right arse cheek and Marcel doesn’t know what to do, he just giggles a little; awkwardly but it’s still there because he doesn’t want to offend his boss and then he’s pulling away as swiftly as he can. 

Marcel all but runs from the room, he desperately wants to take a shower and rid himself of the lingering touch left by Jonny but he doesn’t have time. He’s excited to meet One Direction; he can’t believe the four boys in the world’s biggest boy band are actually going to be coming to the place where he works. He is giddy with excitement and he’s dashing away to find Leeroy. He knows the boy shares his enthusiasm for the four band members and he’s hoping they will actually get the chance to work with the group. 

Jonny’s strutting around his office, he’s still got his sunglasses on and he walks to the window, looking out onto the streets that wind their way along far below, the people are little specks; tiny insignificant ants crawling along. He smirks to himself as he takes a swig from his tumbler of expensive whiskey. Then he’s cupping a hand down and squeezing himself; that little stuttering Marcel never seems to fail to make him hard.

A brief glance at his watch tells him that he’s got plenty of time and he decides to take care of his growing problem; draining the glass in his hand he moves back to the high backed leather seat behind his mahogany desk. He plants his feet, leaning his chair back, and lets them clunk loudly on top the covered cage. 

“Fucking cat,” He slurs, the constant stream of whiskey he’s been inhaling through the day is taking its toll. 

He kicks his feet off the cage top once more and laughs cruelly when he hears the small whimper come from beneath the throw. 

“Here, kitty, kitty,” He laughs, already grabbing the whiskey bottle for a refill. “Come out, your Daddy’s got a surprise for you.” And so what if he fucking hates the cat, he may as well get his use of the bloody thing. For the past however long he’s had the creature he’s taken advantage of its timid nature and used it to get himself off. And whilst he’s not one for doling out the compliments to others, he will admit, although he would never actually verbalise it, but he would admit in the safety of his own head, that the creature, for all that it’s vile and pathetic, does give him a damn good orgasm when he wants it to. 

He’s so lazy that he doesn’t even move from where he’s reclined in the chair and instead just manoeuvres one of his feet and shoves at the throw, the motion rocking the cage and probably jarring the hybrid inside but he doesn’t give a shit, and after a few attempts the blanket falls off. 

The hybrid is curled into a ball and is trying to squeeze itself into the furthest corner of the cage; Jonny laughs, and gives the cage a good kick just because he can. 

The hybrid is shaking a little now and Jonny’s fully hard in his high waisted trousers. He undoes his belt and pulls his trousers and pants down until he’s just sat, on his leather chair with his hard cock out. 

“Might as well get my fucking use out of you,” With that Jonny’s moving, albeit with a sigh, and opening the cage. He’s grabbing hold of the hybrid’s tail and pulling and the hybrid immediately uncurls, mewls and backs out of the cage following Jonny’s tugs. It’s obvious the creature doesn’t want to go through any more pain and its submissive nature ensures that it won’t fight Jonny. 

“I would say claws out but there’s no need is there mog, just make sure there’s no nips with those little fucking pincers of yours and I won’t have to find a way of getting rid of your teeth as well.” Jonny’s swirling the whiskey around in his glass before raising it to his lips and jerking his head down sharply between the hybrid and his on display cock. 

The hybrid moves slowly; its petite form stiff from being cooped in the cage for so long. The little creature kneels in front of Jonny’s legs and rests his front hands on Jonny’s legs; there’s no need to worry about any claws digging in because Jonny has taped gloves and socks on him with so much adhesive tape that they can’t poke through even if the hybrid tried. His eyes are facing downwards as he lets Jonny’s cock enter his mouth. He does nothing to stop the prick from poking at the back of his throat and he releases the odd mewl here and there knowing by now that that’s what Jonny gets off on the most and the little hybrid is keen to anything that gets this torture over with quickest. 

Finally the cock is pulled from his mouth and the creature can regain his breath again, he desperately wants to lick his lips because they feel dirty but he knows that there’ll be some precum there and he definitely doesn’t want to taste that. 

He watches, although he tries not to, as Jonny pulls a packet of lube out of his desk drawer and his heart sinks when he realises that the disgusting man is still not going to use a condom. 

His eyes stare unblinking as Jonny moans when his own hand rubs down his length, his legs parting just a little bit wider and the hybrid wants to be sick when the strong smell of arousal surrounds him. 

“Up then and make yourself useful.” And that’s his queue, so with his tail drooping as it always is in Jonny’s company he clambers up into the older man’s lap. 

There’s no prep and he is skewered down on to two big fingers, they push into him and he can’t help but mewl from the pain; his small sharp teeth digging into his own lips enough to make them bleed slightly. 

“Shut up, open your mouth!” Jonny’s thrusting something towards his face and the hybrid can only thank his lucky stars that it’s not the man’s cock for once, instead it’s the whiskey tumbler, and the man pours the liquid into his mouth and the creature can’t do anything but swallow because he’s still impaled on the beefy man’s prick. 

The alcohol burns its way down his throat and he’s still being lifted and dropped onto the cock that’s filling his bum, the hybrid’s own cock is half hard between his legs and he’s already ashamed that he’s even slightly aroused by this when he hates it so much. 

Jonny’s thrusting his hips faster now, groans falling from his lips and there’s spit flying from his mouth and it’s falling into the hybrid’s already filthy coat and honestly, the creature just wants to cry. 

There are a few more jabs of the cock in his hole, not one even touching his prostate and then Jonny’s cuming and the hybrid feels the wet seep down around inside him.

“Fuck, yeah,” Jonny groans and mercilessly shoves the creature from his lap as though he’s suddenly just become disgusted with the sight of him. The kitten boy tumbles to the floor, unable to catch himself, and releases a mewl when he lands wrong on his hand. Jonny’s already putting his softening cock back in his pants and pulling up his trousers, taking another gulp of the remaining whiskey. 

His breath is rank as he bends down so that he’s eye to eye with his pet. 

“That’s all your good for, you remember that, you little shit,” And then he’s shoving the terrified hybrid back into its cage, ignoring the boy’s half hard dick, and not even sparing a thought for how thirsty the creature must be after consuming cum and alcohol and having his throat fucked. Instead, Jonny just closes the cage and relocks the hanging padlock around the bar of the door. 

The hybrid curls himself up into a little ball in the corner, too depressed and miserable to even try to groom himself, and closes his eyes to try and block the world out. His cage is cold and dull, it’s been a long time since he smiled or played and the depressing thoughts build themselves up in their head and, as he can’t do much else, he sobs. It’s choked because he’s trying so hard to keep it all inside, but it’s full of sadness and pain and he can’t help the few more that follow. Just as he’s taking a big gulp of breath and about to lose himself into an uncontrollable fit of sobs there’s a kick to his cage right where his shoulder is and then Jonny’s face is leering down at him when he opens his eyes. 

“Shut up cat,” And the little kitten boy closes his eyes, holds his breath until he feels light headed, and wishes his life away. 

Next time he wakes up he hears several voices in the room; they’re slightly muffled by the wooden desk that hides him from them. The idea that there’s more than one unfamiliar person in the same room as him terrifies him. He huddles down into the small scrap of clothing there is to serve as a mattress in his enclosure and tries to silence the voices by wrapping his hands over his ears. 

He doesn’t know that his slight shuffling has been heard and it’s only when the voices stop abruptly that he starts to shake; his whole being petrified by the thought of there being more than one person like Jonny in the same room as him. 

Thankfully though, the voices soon start up again but he still doesn’t uncurl himself and he’s so tense that his barely there muscles start to go in to little spasms and shake his form.

Eventually, the people leave the room and after a long time the hybrid finally believes that he’s actually alone so he allows himself to uncurl, stretching his small body out as much as he can in the tiny confines of his metal cage. He doesn’t realise that Marcel has stayed behind, and now the young man is making his way around Jonny’s desk and looking in to the uncovered cage below. 

The hybrids eyes are closed as he stretches and yawns, his pink tongue dry and his throat thirsty, but he’s relishing the luxury of having time to stretch. He’s cold and winces as his bare ankles touch the chilly metal of the cage. He’s dressed in a top that’s too small for him, it’s so old and it’s the only top he’s ever owned, his legs are barely covered by trousers that are now more like shorts. 

It’s when his hair starts to stand on end and his sixth sense starts to play that he pings his eyes open and jumps, wincing as he bangs his head into the sides of his cage, when he sees a man staring back at him. Vaguely he recognises the man and it takes him a second, whilst trying to shrug away the pain from banging his head that this is the kind man who gave him water the other day. 

The man’s holding out a hand and trying to touch his fingers through the bars, but the hybrid doesn’t want to be touched so he quickly shuffles backwards; the movement awkward considering how sprawled out he’d been just a moment ago. 

“Hey, kitty, you don’t have to worry with me, I’m not going to hurt you. I just came to give you some water,” And the man’s putting a straw through the bars and trying to feed it between the creature’s lips. 

Warily, and only because he’s incredibly thirsty, the weak boy takes the straw and starts to sip, when he realises that it’s clean fresh water he begins to gulp desperately; as though he’s trying to inhale the water as opposed to just drinking it. 

“No, no, kitty, don’t take too much, you’ll hurt yourself and be sick,” The man’s saying and the voice is gentle in the hybrid’s ears. “That’s it, slowly now.” 

The water is luxurious in the hybrid’s throat and the little kitten boy finds himself curling the side of his mouth; it feels natural to do so but he’s never really done it before. He feels warmth spread through him though when the smartly dressed man exclaims that he’s “As cute as a button!” 

Marcel smiles at the hybrid; happy to have been able to help the little creature even if it’s just in the smallest of ways. He introduces himself but he doesn’t expect a reply or acknowledgement just as he doesn’t expect for the creature to introduce himself. 

Just as Marcel’s standing up again, wincing as his knees unbend, the door to Johnny’s office opens and fear grabs him; he really doesn’t want Jonny to catch him now. 

“Oh, sorry, I was just looking for my jacket.” Harry Styles smiles at Marcel, they’d only met for the first time the other day when the band were going through negotiations with Marcel and Harvey but each of the four boys had taken an instant liking to the young man. 

“N-no worries,” Marcel replies, shuffling his feet nervously, hoping that Harry won’t come round the desk and spot the hybrid that’s hidden under the desk. He glances down and sees that the creature’s eyes are wide with fear and something brews in Marcel; it feels like an overwhelming surge of protectiveness for this little imprisoned catboy. 

“Got it,” Harry says happily and smiles at Marcel, “It was good to see you again and I hope we get to work together some more if we do decide to do our film with your company.” Harry’s already striding his long legs over towards Marcel with his hand outstretched and Marcel practically dives the distance between them, shock widening Harry’s eyes for a second, and the pair are awkward now as they shake hands. 

Marcel kicks himself mentally, he’s gone and made himself look like a bloody fool in front of Harry Styles; but then he remembers about the helpless small boy and he doesn’t feel so bad about it anymore; it’s not like he ever had a chance of becoming friends with Harry or any of the One Direction members. He just wishes he hadn’t made himself look quite so strange though. 

“Harry, come on we gotta go mate, oh, hi Marcel,” The door’s just reopened and Marcel vaguely recognises Liam who’s sending him a small smile from where he’s stood in the doorway. 

Suddenly, a phone rings and it’s unfamiliar to the hybrids ears; it isn’t the usual ring tone that Jonny has. Instead it’s a loud shout of “It’s so fluffy I’m gonna die!” and it terrifies him, he cries out as he jumps and once again bangs his already sore head off the cage’s frame. 

Harry’s going to kill Niall; he should have known the boy was up to no good when he had asked to borrow Harry’s phone earlier only to then proceed to giggle to himself for the next five minutes before handing it back with a smirk. He’s just opening the text to stop the sound of Agness’ voice from filling the room when he hears the noise, it sounds like a cat but he hasn’t seen a cat in the office; and he’s just been in here for an hour long meeting. 

“Was that a cat?” Liam asks, shuffling into the room more. 

“N-no, I didn’t hear a-anything,” Marcel’s nervous now and he stands on his own foot infuriated when he knows that just by saying that he’s given away the fact that there is a cat in the room. 

“Where is it? Here puss, come here kitty, hey” Harry drawls out the words and starts to move around the room in order to find the cat. He’s always loved cats and has grown up with them as pets in his child hood home; he misses his cat Dusty who he’s left behind with his mother in England as he tours all over the world with the band. 

“Yeah, come here little kitty, where are you hiding?” Liam’s joined in now and Marcel should just make them leave, order them out or something but he can’t seem to get his vocal chords to work and he has never exactly been the most demanding person. So instead, he just stands awkwardly, trying to inconspicuously cover as much of the cage from view as he possible can and hoping against hope that the two members of One Direction will not find the hybrid. 

Marcel’s never been lucky and he closes his eyes in defeat when he hears a shocked, “What the fuck!”

Liam’s found the hybrid and they’re staring at each other, the creature is visibly shaking and Liam’s completely shocked at his discovery. 

“Harry, Harry, come see, there’s a…” Liam cuts off as he can’t really find the words and just waits for Harry to join him.

“Whoah!” Harry exclaims and immediately drops to his knees, concern taking over his features as he fills his eyes with the sight of the filthy ball of human cat. 

“What’s a hybrid doing in here Marcel?” Liam sounds sad and it’s foreign to Marcel’s ears to hear someone so rich and so famous and so bloody important show concern over such a lowly regarded creature. 

“I, I don’t know, he’s Jonny’s.” Marcel looks fondly at the little creature and tries to show him that he personally means no harm but he can’t guarantee that Harry and Liam don’t. 

“Come here kitty, you’re okay, we aren’t going to hurt you,” Harry’s trying to feed one of his hands through the bars and it’s all too much for the hybrid, the hand is encroaching and there’s too many people and he’s been discovered and he knows, he knows and it floods him with a feeling as cold as ice when he thinks about how Jonny will treat him after this. Jonny is going to be so mad and the hybrid is so upset that he’s been found that he bites. His sharp teeth digging in to the flesh of the hand that’s wiggled its way into his cage and he only feels a small pang of regret when the curly haired boy flinches before cowering back; in fear that the same hand will hit him. 

“H, fuck, you okay?” Liam’s concerned; he has nothing personally against hybrids and he’s been brought up to believe that how they’re treated by society is wrong but he still can’t help thinking that this creature is dirty. And it’s not just the filth that covers him, but the fact that he’s probably got fleas or nits or like some sort of sickness because his environment certainly isn’t clean and healthy. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” Harry winces, he can see where the teeth have nipped into his hand and yet he doesn’t retract from the cage. He leaves his hand in there and tries not to feel too sad when the hybrid begins to hiss lowly at him. 

“How long has he been in here?” Harry asks Marcel. 

“D-don’t know, he, I only saw him for the first time yesterday,” Marcel stutters; he’s so nervous because people know about what Johnny’s hiding in his office. 

“Gonna get you out of there kitty, gonna get you safe, make sure we get you all cleaned up and you can have a proper meal. I’m gonna take you home with me, well, me and the boys; we’ll work it out, look after you. Hey,” Harry tries to soothe the hybrid and it half works because the boy can feel himself relax and his body unfurl from where he’s been hugging his knees tightly in to his chest. 

“No, you can’t tell anyone, you shouldn’t be in here, I shouldn’t be in here,” Marcel’s worried now and he decides the best course of action is to get both of these boys out of Jonny’s office along with himself and then run away and cry on Leeroy or Veronica’s shoulders. 

“We can’t just leave him here; this is no way for anything to live, even a hybrid.” Liam’s crouching down beside Harry now and putting his own hand through the bars too. 

The hybrid is still terrified but it’s nice to be treated like this; these seem like kind hands and he’s never had that before so it’s completely alien to him but it does feel natural to want to move closer to them. 

And so he does, he half wriggles and half rolls until his small face is about an arm’s breadth away from the hands of the two boys, and then he just sits, all squished and with his neck bent because the cage isn’t tall enough for him to sit up in, and stares at the boys. 

“Somebody get me a fucking coffee now, my head’s killing, and put some fucking whiskey in it,” Jonny’s voice rings out loudly from the hallway and the three men on the outside of the cage jump with shock. 

The hybrid scurries back into his corner, closes his eyes and wishes that they all will leave without being discovered by Jonny. He just wants to be left in peace, and he presses his eyes shut tightly and tries to block out the sounds of shuffling feet. It’s only when he hears the office door being shut with a creak that one of the voices mumbles, “We’ll come back and we’ll get you out of there, you’ll be safe soon.”

Within minutes the door is opening again and loud thudding footsteps signal that Jonny has indeed returned. The man drops himself into his chair and taps his fingers along the desk along to a beat that is only heard in his head. The kitten boy pulls his ears flat against his head and wraps his tail around his body, trying to make sure that the end of it runs under his body and away from Jonny’s harsh hands. 

He hears the melodic sound of Jonny begin to type on his computer that sits on top of the desk, he always has liked the sound of typing and he relishes the times when Jonny types. The man always gets engrossed in whatever he’s writing and he usually ends up writing for hours and that means that there are no yanks on his tail or cocks being shoved in his mouth and there’s just peace. The tapping noise is also quite soothing to his ears and he knows that he’s got a little time to himself where he doesn’t have to worry about being found or being hurt and he uses the time to lightly lick himself; he rarely grooms but he enjoys it when he can. 

Jonny’s phone rings and the recognizable sound is refreshing to the hybrid’s ears after hearing the unfamiliar tone of the man’s phone earlier. 

“Goooo for Jonny!” The hybrid feels the urge to roll his eyes which is something that his previous owner desperately tried to beat out of him, and he doesn’t actually do it but the thought of wanting to fills the hybrid with something akin to satisfaction. He’s in control of his emotions for once and he doesn’t pay attention to whatever bullshit is being vomited from Jonny’s horrid mouth and instead revels in the peace and the fact that he has a million and one ways running through his mind as to how he’d like to kill the man if he ever had a chance. 

That’s how he occupies himself, his time locked in the cage is unbelievably dull and so he entertains himself with trying to think of how many different ways he can end the life of the man that uses him. There are the obvious ones, like scratching him to death with his claws, or suffocating him with a ball of his moulted fur. Then there are the more unusual ones that his mind has come up with after Jonny has been particularly rough with him, ones where he barrels into the man and pushes him out of the window, and others where he has managed to get the letter opener from out of the desk drawer and pierces it into Johnny’s heart. 

The hybrid is too lost in his thoughts to realise that Jonny is now off the phone and sneering down at him. It’s only when the voice he hates most in the world bellows from right beside his ear that he gulps and bites his tongue by accident. 

“Looks like someone found out about you, you little shit, can’t do one fucking thing right can you, can’t even fucking exist without it causing problems.” Jonny’s irate and grabs the first thing his meaty hands can grab from the desk, it being a biro pen, and then he’s reaching through the bars and taking a hold of the dank and dirty hair that sits on the kitten boys head, he’s pulling and twisting and the hybrid is mewling, it’s a pathetic sound to his ears and he laughs, before punching the pen into as much of the boy as he can reach; hoping that each jab will leave a bruise. 

The torture continues on and the movement of Jonny’s hand jabbing in to his cage is a blur and the little hybrid is squirming and for the first time, in all the time he’s spent in Jonny’s cage, there’s liquid building in his eyes and spilling their way down his cheeks. He vaguely recalls his last owner saying that they’re called tears but then again he also recalls the day that he came to the stark realisation that that man couldn’t be trusted. 

The door to the office is opening and the sound of its creak just scrapes its way to the hybrids ear and finally, after far too long, the abuse stops. Jonny’s breathing heavily and the hybrid is repulsed when he looks up through his wet teary eyes and sees that there’s a bulge in the crotch of the man’s trousers. 

There’s a bunch of different voices and some of them are shouting and it makes the boy curl in to himself, wrapping his tail around his legs and hiding his face from view with his gloved hands. 

It’s only when he hears the lock of his cage door being opened that he moves one trembling hand so that he can peer through his fingers. 

There’s the boy again, the one from earlier, the one that had told him that he’d be safe soon and he’s looking at him, putting a hand out towards him, almost as if he’s asking the kitten boy to take a hold of it. 

“Hey, little one, you’re safe now, come on love, let’s get you out of that thing,” And the words are alien to the hybrid, the only time he’s heard something referred to as a thing was when someone was referring to him. And the concept of ‘safe’ is alien to him too; he doesn’t really know what that word is anymore, he used to have an idea of it through stories that his other hybrids had shared with him a long time ago but that almost seems like a whole lifetime ago. The scary thing is that, for as much as he has been longing to escape his cage, now that he’s being offered the chance to do so he doesn’t want to. He’s scared and sad and he curls himself up tighter and moves away from the hand, as far away as he can get, and then he wraps his little shaking hands around the dirty bars of his home and he closes his eyes and wishes he was invisible. 

Harry’s pretty close to blinking back tears, he’d left with Liam just a few hours ago and each one passed by as if it was the length of a year. He’d felt awful just walking away from the hybrid and leaving it behind to suffer in that abysmal cage but he had met a few hybrids during his time in One Direction and he’d heard tales from people about how much they were disliked by their owners and yet the owners never seemed to give them up no matter how much wealth they were offered. 

He and Liam had left and proceeded to ignore their Management’s orders for them to hurry up and leave to go on to their next meeting and they had, instead, quizzed poor Marcel about the hybrid as much as they could trying to find out as much as possible. Then they had tracked down Niall and Zayn who were found chatting and laughing with Leeroy and Veronica in the canteen. 

The four band members had talked it through after that, Harry and Liam waiting patiently for the other two to overcome with their initial shock of the situation before deciding that they wanted to help the hybrid. 

And now they’re here, and Liam, Niall and Zayn are furiously demanding that the hybrid be put in their care officially, not even sparing a moment to listen to the few members of their management that are present and trying to insist that the world’s biggest boy band taking ownership of a hybrid is not a good image. 

Harry’s too busy watching the little creature tremble and it makes him shake with anger when he thinks about everything that the poor boy has been through. 

Management must realise they are fighting a losing battle and the woman decides to just get the whole deal, perhaps transaction is a better word, and she hands over the cheque which Jonny takes with an angered smirk. It’s more than he had expected when he had first been confronted by the enraged band but after vehemently refusing to relinquish the padlock key the boys had upped the price they were willing to pay. It’s far more than any amount that has probably ever been paid for a hybrid and Jonny simply watches with a sadistic glee when the curly haired on of the group tries to persuade the hybrid to go with them. 

“Hey, little kitty, we’re back, me and Liam, we were here earlier and we told you that we’d be back and that you’d be safe. You’re safe now, you’re going to come with us and you don’t have to stay here anymore. This cage is too small and dirty, so come with us hey? We’ll give you a good home.” Harry’s sniffing, willing himself not to cry, he needs to be strong for this creature that’s now officially in their care. 

Niall’s watching, his attention now solely focussed on the little boy that’s huddled up in his cage, he can see the little triangular ears that poke through his feathered hair which is the colour of runny caramel and he imagines that each strand of the hair is as soft and fluffy as it looks to his eyes. He doesn’t even order his feet to move and yet they carry him to the cage and he drops to his knees, looking in through the bars at the quivering mass inside. 

“Come get some food with us and then decide what you wanna do? We aren’t forcing you to do anything; you just need a decent meal, so do I.” Niall’s tummy rumbles at the mention of food and he laughs lightly and happily when the petite kitten boy blinks up at him nervously. 

“Come on, that’s it, me name’s Niall, kind of like Neal but with the eye sound not an eeeeeeee,” He drags the sound out and revels in the way the creature continues to blink at him whilst half uncoiling his tail. 

“Come on, we’ll get you some chicken and some milk, ‘cause I like chicken and milk and everyone likes chicken and milk so I’m sure you like chicken and milk.” Maybe it’s the sound of his rambling voice, or the affectionate smile he’s sending the hybrid but whatever it is it does the trick and the creature begins to move. His body is stiff from how he’s been curled up so tensely and he is turning to wiggle himself out of the door of the cage until he sees that Harry is still blocking the entrance. 

So he hisses, it’s low and angry and he knows that his claws are out underneath the gloves but it does the trick and the curly haired one moves away, albeit with a sad look on his face but the hybrid doesn’t care. He moves out slowly and takes his time to cautiously check that nobody is approaching him and then he makes his way over to the blonde boy who had promised him food. 

“Good boy, huh, such a good kitten and we’re gonna look after you.” Niall smiles at him and gently reaches out with a hand the hybrid doesn’t shy away from but doesn’t move closer to. The hybrid decides that he likes Niall though when the boy just shrugs, let’s his hand drop and says, “Not the first time I’ve been denied a high five.” He’s grinning to himself and the hybrid’s a little confused so he cocks his head to the side. Niall doesn’t explain it further though and instead just smiles again before saying, “Don’t go hissing at Harry too much though, he’s already in love with you and I reckon you’ll break his heart if you treat him like that.”

And the hybrid doesn’t want to break any hearts, that just sounds fucking depressing and cruel and now he feels awful but he just can’t deal with the piercing green eyes that seem to stare right through him and into his soul.

Zayn’s talking with Jonny now, his voice is low and too hushed for anyone to make out the words but he sounds angry and the hybrid is just happy that nobody seems to be angry with him for once. 

After a few minutes Jonny heaves himself off his chair and everyone’s eyes are on him, he moves to a cabinet in the corner of his office and pulls out a tattered old cardboard box which has the words, “It’s things,” written in messy handwriting on the side.  
“That’s it then, come on, chicken and milk time, I’m starving!” Niall’s pulling himself to his feet and the hybrid’s eyes are flickering between him and Harry, who’s still kneeling down quite close to him.

“Fucking thing won’t move, you need to kick it or drag it,” Jonny’s obnoxious voice rings out loudly and the hybrid feels a little heat rise in his cheeks, he’s never had so many people focus their attention on him like they are right now and it terrifies him and he doesn’t want to get kicked but he doesn’t quite understand that he doesn’t have to stay with Jonny in this office anymore. “Bloody thing’s got a collar and lead, I’ve found that if you just give it a damn good choke…”

“Don’t you dare ever try to get another hybrid again, we’ll know if you do and you sure as hell don’t want that,” Liam’s voice is low and his muscles are tensed from how tightly he’s clenching his fists and just as Jonny insolently begins to laugh in his face, he pulls his right fist back and lets it swing right into his face. 

The hybrid’s watching the scene play out and completely oblivious to Niall and Harry who are both trying to coax him out of his cage. He watches as the boy, Liam, shakes his fist; wincing a little at the pain he must be feeling. 

A clank off the bars of his enclosure grab his attention though and he’s flickers his eyes to the offending noise, just in time to see a hand moving towards him; instinct takes over and he hisses. His ears are low and his small sharp teeth are bared. 

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you, just wanted you to have some water,” Zayn’s offering out a bottle and the hybrid doesn’t know how to hold one of those; it’d feel alien for him to actually be in control of his own drink allowance. So he just sits on his haunches and blinks at the boy with the water bottle until it’s retracted with a shrug. 

“Come on, let’s get some food in you, you’re too small and skinny,” Niall’s offering his hand out now and the hybrid doesn’t know what he wants, that is until the hand creeps closer and closer, moving exceptionally slowly, until finally it settles on his own gloved hand. 

Then there’s a gentle tug and the hybrid suddenly understands. He blinks once, and then once more, before clasping his small mitten covered hands around the boy’s and then he’s moving; being pulled carefully from his cage. 

Niall sets him on his feet and keeps a steadying hand on his shoulder when the hybrid’s legs shake as if they were going to give way and drop his body to the floor. 

Everyone’s smiling at him now, well everyone besides Jonny of course and he’s fuming silently whilst he rubs at his bruising face, and the hybrid doesn’t understand. He’s never really been smiled at before; at least not kindly. He’s been smirked at and laughed at and they both are a kind of smile but this, these smiles are different. It’s like he’s actually made someone happy; and he’s definitely never done that before. 

“See, it’s all good yeah? We won’t hurt you,” That’s Harry talking and the hybrid’s still not sure of him, the only one he seems to instantly trust is Niall, maybe it’s the blue eyes…He’d looked in a mirror once, well, he was forced to get fucked and watch himself in a mirror once and he’d seen that he too has blue eyes. 

Whatever the reason, the kitten boy finds himself stumbling the half step until he’s next to, although not touching, Niall’s side and the smile he’s given is reward enough for his efforts.

Together they all begin to walk to the exit of the room but the creature hasn’t walked that far in a long time and half way along his legs give way and he begins to tumble in a mess of limbs to the floor. But his fall is broken and his body is caught before it can connect painfully with the laminate flooring. 

He whimpers and looks up, to see who saved him, only to be met with the sight of Liam who sends him a little smile before pulling him upwards and starting to carry him. 

“You’re alright; I’ve got you,” And the hybrid can’t even summon the energy to fight the hands that hold him, so he just lies there and watches as the world drifts on by. Liam’s strong enough to make it look like lugging the hybrid around is costing him no energy and they pass through the corridors and make their way down the flights of stairs until suddenly, they’re all blinking their eyes at the bright sunlight. 

And perhaps it is just the strength of the brightness and the fact that it’s making his eyes hurt but the little hybrid curls himself into a ball as much as he can, lets out a sob and covers his face while a few tears spill from his eyes.

They’re walking to a car now and there’s a man holding the door open, he’s smiling and sends the hybrid a kind, almost affectionate look, before proceeding to speak in hushed voices with Niall. 

Within a few minutes the four members of One Direction are tucked away safely in the car, Niall and Liam sat with the hybrid curled up between them. 

“Hey Zayn,” Liam’s asking as he tenderly strokes his hand through the hybrids soft brown hair, “Just have a root around in that box would you and see if it says anything about him?” 

Zayn does exactly that and the hybrid watches, through slowly blinking eyes as the boy rifles through the items that are scattered in his box. He hasn’t seen the box in all of the time he’s been kept in Jonny’s office. He can’t even remember what is in there but he’s fairly sure that none of it will be very pleasant for him. He’s more than a little bit fearful when Zayn inhales sharply. 

“We can have a proper sort through later; there’s this though…” Zayn murmurs, eyes darting from whatever object he’s holding in his hand to the hybrid that’s sitting opposite him. 

“Well, what is it?” Liam’s worried now and his hand that was stroking gently through the hybrid’s hair has stopped and formed a small fist. 

“It’s like dog tags, although, cat tags would be a better way of saying it, they just say 24.12.91 on one side and then Louis on the other. Is that your name?” Zayn looks at the hybrid with his beautiful brown eyes and the hybrid instantly wants to make him happy, he wants to please this boy, but he doesn’t know. He can’t remember if he has ever been called by that name and he isn’t sure what 24.12.91 means. He knows not to shrug his shoulders though, that used to get him beaten, so instead he just blinks and stares straight back. 

“Louis, Loo-eeee, Loo-weee,” Niall’s making some strange sounds out of the word and when the hybrid turns to him, a little startled, he can’t help the natural curl of his lips at the expressions that the blond boy is making. 

“Louis,” Niall rolls the word from his mouth one more and then grins back at the hybrid, “Suits you, your name’s Louis.”

The hybrid’s never had a name before; but he kind of likes Louis. It sounds familiar and gentle; no harsh sounds in it, he’d always hated Johnny’s name. 

“Louis,” Harry’s seemingly testing the name out for himself now and he smiles at ‘Louis’ before leaning over and resting a hand on his knee; keeping it their despite how the kitten boy jumps. “Louis, you’re safe with us, going to come home with us and we’re going to look after you.”

And Louis, has had no reason to trust any words that fall from the lips of any human ever before, the only times he has gone to someone’s home has led to him being beaten and raped. But, there’s something about these four boys, them and Marcel, they make him want to trust them and like them and he thinks, for the first time in his life, he has perhaps found a home.


End file.
